


Identity

by chrmilla (teaandfandoms)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandfandoms/pseuds/chrmilla
Summary: Supergirl defeats Reign, and Kara has a confession to make to Lena.





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait/gifts).



> Uh so I wrote this when I was very emotional between like midnight and 1:30am, so I apologise greatly if it sucks. But here ya go!

She can’t quite believe she’s done it.

Kara, in her Supergirl persona, stands over Reign, battered and defeated - she struggles to get her breath, knowing that each breath from the other could be the last. Somehow, along with the feeling of exhilaration she feels at knowing she has finally defeated her enemy, there’s some feeling of unease, one Kara knows she has felt ever since she first came to face Reign. And now, as the defeated woman looks at her and meets her eyes, her breath catches in her throat. There’s a moment that feels like a lifetime before Reign finally speaks - and the words shock Kara as though she’d been shoved into cold water.

“Kara, please…” she knows, the second the words reach her, who hides behind that mask. It makes her absolutely sick to her stomach; any resentment, any pride she felt instantly melts away, and she collapses down beside the other woman, her body shaking. She reaches one quaking hand for the mask, pulling at it as gently as she can, until it comes off in her hands and reveals to her what she already knew. Kara lets out a small cry, covering her mouth in horror.

“Oh God, Sam, no, no, no…” she throws the mask to one side and leans down over her friend, one hand on her arm, the other stroking her hair. “Come on, Sam, you cannot die on me, okay?”

“Kara, I…” Sam seems to struggle to form the words - Kara’s heart races in panic. She can’t believe she’s done this. “I’m so sorry, I swear I had no idea, I… I didn’t know until today and I… I couldn’t hurt you after that.”

“I know, Sam, I know, I didn’t know either, I never would have done this if… Sam. Sam, stay with me,” she urges, shaking her friend as her eyes close, “come on, you can’t die, not now, not like this, not because of me.”

“I don’t blame you, Kara…” Sam reaches out feebly, and Kara doesn’t hesitate in grabbing her friend’s hand to comfort her. “Please, you have to make sure someone looks after Ruby.”

“You’re gonna be able to look after her yourself, Sam, because you’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re gonna be fine.”

“It’s all better without me, I’ll just keep messing it all up. It’s okay, Kara, this is for the best, you did the right thing.” Sam’s eyes close fully now, and when Kara shakes her, she seems so strain to get them to open at all.

“Don’t say that, Sam, that’s not true…” Kara’s voice breaks, “Ruby needs you. Lena needs you. I need you. Come on, please, I’ll help in any way I can, you just can’t die on me.”

“Ruby doesn’t need me, no one does. They need Supergirl.” Kara can barely hear her friend anymore. She swallows back a sob. “Please just make sure Ruby is looked after. And… keep saving people for me, okay Supergirl?”

Kara wants to say something, to repeat that Sam will be able to look after Ruby herself, to say that she wants to save Sam, too; but before she has the chance, Sam’s grip on her land has loosened, and she’s lying there, motionless, without breath.

Kara is surprised by how underwhelming it all was. One second her friend was right here, talking to her, living, breathing: and the very next, nothing. An empty shell, a life over in a flash. All her doing.

* * *

 

Kara stands outside the door to Lena’s apartment now, shaking and crying as she had been for the past hour. This was the first place she wanted to come to when it happened. Lena was the first person she wanted to see. Lena, her best friend, who will probably hate her once she reveals what she had to reveal.

The door swings open, and there she stands. Lena. The second she sees Kara, her face softens in concern.

“Kara, are you alright?” she reaches out to take Kara’s hand, but Kara shakes her head and pushes past her.

“No, as a matter of fact, I’m not, and now I have to tell you something, and you’re going to hate me because I’ve kept this from you for so long and now I’ve done something awful and unforgivable and… I needed to talk to someone about it, and you’re my friend, so I wanted to tell you, but oh my God you’re going to hate me. So here’s the thing. I’m Supergirl. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Funny, right? And do you know what I did today, as Supergirl? I defeated Reign! Killed her! She’s never gonna be a problem again! Great, right? Wrong! Why? Because do you know who Reign was? _Sam_! I’ve fucking killed Sam! Ruby doesn’t have her mom anymore because of me, I killed her mom, I killed our friend, I killed her, I’m a horrible person, I…” Kara realises she’s been talking so fast, and crying so hard, that now she can’t breathe. She brings a hand to her mouth, closing her eyes as though that would make it go away.

“Kara, hey, hey, calm down,” she feels Lena’s embrace around her, and allows for her arms to cling to the woman, fully accepting a comfort she hadn’t expected. “It’s okay. You’ve done nothing wrong. You only did what you had to do, and it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“Please don’t hate me, Lena. I couldn’t stand it if you hated me.”

“What reason would I have to hate you?” Lena pulls away a little now, and Kara had to look her straight in the eye.

“Because I - I lied to you for months, and now I - I’ve killed one of your friends…” it’s already easier for Kara to breathe. Even with everything going on, everything racing through her mind, being around Lena seems to easily calm her.

“You couldn’t have known who she was.” Lena takes hold of Kara’s arm and leads her over to the sofa, lowering the blonde down to sit. “I’m going to get you a glass of water, wait here.”

Lena has her back to Kara now as she stand by the sink. Kara chews her lip as she studies her friend - she catches the other’s shoulders shaking, and then she has to look away.

“I’m still sorry I lied to you for so long.”

“About being Supergirl?” Lena turns back to Kara, walks over to her with the glass of water, amy trace of tears gone from her face. “I’d kind of figured that one out.”

“You had?”

Kara takes the glass as Lena sits beside her, rubbing her arm gently.

“How could I not notice my best friend was the hero who saved me on multiple occasions?”

Kara doesn’t really know what to say to that. She forces a watery smile, and her eyes fall down to the glass in her hands.

“So you’re not mad?” her voice shakes again; and then Lena’s arms are around her again. She whimpers and leans into it.

“No. Never.”   
  
Kara leans into Lena’s hold, and she only notices she’s crying again when the grip tightens.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, “this isn’t fair on you.”

“Don’t be silly, now. All the times you’ve been there for me, I owe you this one.”

Kara lifts her head from Lena’s shoulder, meeting the other woman’s eyes. She smiles again, still feebly, but this time unforced.

“You know what, Lena Luthor?”

“What?”

Kara’s smile widens as she leans back on her friend’s shoulder, arms sliding around her waist. She closes her eyes, and inhales deeply.

“You’re my hero.”


End file.
